Weepers
'''Weepers' are sufferers of the rat plague in the last stages of the disease. They squat in various abandoned areas throughout Dunwall, such as the Distillery District and the Flooded District, and their numbers increase with chaos. __TOC__ Appearance and Behavior Weepers have discolored skin and haemolacria, which causes blood to drip from their eyes in a tear-like fashion, hence their name. They usually appear as very gaunt and grunting survivors, aristocrats, Bottle Street thugs, City Watch guards or officers. They have blood on their clothes and face, vomit black sludge, and often experience hair loss. Decreased immune functioning also leaves weepers susceptible to parasites, which burrow and hatch inside their bodies. The resulting insects will sting anyone who comes too close to the afflicted. Rats will not attack weepers, even when summoned by Corvo Attano with Devouring Swarm, due to their advanced stage of infection. Their capacity for thought and reasoning is greatly diminished from the plague-fever. As such, weepers are less aware of their surroundings and easier to sneak past; Corvo can bypass them with very little effort. However, it is believed by some that weepers are not actually hostile, and their "attacks" are really attempts to seek aid from uninfected humans. The Heart reveals that at least some of them have chosen to spend their last moments infecting any sane person they encounter.[[The Heart/Quotes#Female Weeper|''"She intends to spread the plague to others, if she gets the opportunity."]] Combat *Weepers produce a lot of moaning noise; upon hearing weeper cries, it is best to locate the source quickly in order to avoid being attacked unexpectedly. *In combat, weepers will run up to Corvo and attack. Due to lack of any significant defense and their simple combat tactics, weepers are easily defeated with any conventional weapon. It is also possible to avoid them altogether, as weepers do not actively search the area around them. *If Corvo allows a weeper to get close enough, it will grab onto him and vomit, causing him to take considerable damage. *Some weepers have small swarms of flies buzzing about them. The flies will attack anyone engaged in melee combat with these weepers and continue to attack even if the weeper is killed or knocked out, as long as Corvo is close to the body. *The use of ranged weapons or sneak attacks is recommended to dispose of weepers, as they can cause high damage in close combat, especially in groups. *Guards and thugs will attack weepers on sight, and as such, weepers can be used as distractions to allow Corvo time to escape from the area. *Weepers can easily be knocked down by attacks with a sword, allowing Corvo to handle groups and finish off individuals with less difficulty. *If Corvo drop assassinates a weeper, he may take a moderately small amount of damage. Related Bone Charms ''Dishonored *Plague Affinity - Damage by weepers grants a small amount of mana. *Plague Resistant - Weepers inflict slightly less damage. Trivia *Thaddeus Campbell can be found as a weeper in The Flooded District mission if Corvo chooses to deal with him non-lethally during the High Overseer Campbell mission. *If not freed during the High Overseer Campbell mission, the black marketeer named Griff can be encountered in the House of Pleasure mission as a weeper. *Weepers possess very low perception, even lower than rat swarms, making it easy to sneak past them. "Patrolling" weepers, however, sometimes exhibit normal sight. *Weepers do not react upon spotting unconscious bodies or corpses. *At the end of the game, if Corvo's chaos rating is low and Piero Joplin and Anton Sokolov were rescued during The Loyalists mission, the two can be seen treating and curing weepers, ending the plague. *Weepers will attack survivors if they spot them, even those meaning no harm to them. *In the rare case of a weeper managing to kill an NPC, an animation plays in which the victim swats at the many flies that have been vomited onto them, falls to their knees, and dies. *Despite the detrimental nature of Weepers, killing them will raise chaos. *In The Brigmore Witches DLC, weepers found in the sewers below the Drapers Ward Textile Mill will not attack the patrolling witches. Gallery weeper images.png|Concept art. Cedric-peyravernay-weepers.jpg|Weeper concept art. Weepers-faces.jpg|Concept art of weepers. Cedric-peyravernay-weeper guard.jpg|Concept art of a weeper City Watch Officer. City watch officer weeper.jpg|A weeper City Watch Officer in the Estate District. Sewer weeper3.png|A female weeper in the sewers underneath the Hound Pits. Sewer weeper2.png|A male weeper in the sewers underneath the Hound Pits. House of pleasure, weepers and watchtower.png|Weepers running from a watchtower. Griff weeper4.png|Weeper Griff. weepers2.png|Three weepers upon Corvo's death. weeper attack2.png|Two weepers chase Corvo. weepers3.png|A weeper spitting blood and grabbing onto Corvo's arm. Weeper, close up.png|Close up of a weeper's face, showing bloodshot eyes and cloudy irises. weepers1.png|A weeper attacks Corvo. weeper01.png|A weeper on the balcony of an apartment. 00 estate district weepers2.png|A weeper in an abandoned apartment in the Estate District. 00 estate district weepers.png|Weepers in an abandoned building chase Corvo. Floodeddistrictstreet.jpg|A weeper in the Flooded District. Campbellweeper01.png|Campbell as a weeper. Campbellweeper02.png|Weeper Campbell bites Corvo. Weeper mace brimsley.png|Mace Brimsley as a weeper. 0 weepers.png|A group of weepers huddles around a fire. Plague victim2.png|Weepers chase Corvo. water control04.png|Weepers on the bottom floor of the Water Control Station in the Drapers Ward Sewer. water control05.png|Weepers in the Drapers Ward Sewer. Weepers.jpg|Weepers. Infected Officer.jpg|Corvo shoots a weeper City Watch Officer. Weeper.jpg|A weeper attacking Corvo. Windblast against weepers.jpg|Corvo uses Windblast on weepers. Survivors.jpg|Weepers in an abandoned building. TallBoys01.jpg|Weepers attacked by tallboys. The Commutative Rats and the Weeper.png|Anton Sokolov's painting of a weeper. Tarot weeper.png|A weeper depicted on a tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. References de:Weiner es:Afligidos ru:Плакальщики pl:Płaczki it:Piangenti Category:Enemies Category:Lore